Luz de velas
by mss-bunny
Summary: A la luz de velas nadie sabe lo que sucede el el cuarto del director Adv


Es una historia que no sé si continuaré pero por ahora está acabada.

**Dis.: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK.**

Las teclas del piano resonaban en la instancia, el enérgico instrumento deleitaba oídos tanto como los expertos como los juveniles que se dejaban seducir por el dulce y exquisita melodía. Dos personas sentadas sólo para escuchar cómo era interpretada tal pieza musical.

Mientras una de las figuras, que se veían en sombras en la pared, era largirucho por la luz del fuego y que este sólo escuchaba atentamente, la otra figura estaba agazapada en la butaca, hacía al compás de la música ligeros sonidos de agua golpear las paredes de cristal, iba menando su hermosa mano blanca como los pétalos de la rosa más pura, tomaba desde la parte baja de la copa, que servía gustosa un poco de vino.

-Creo que es mejor que fueras a dormir.-

Habló el mayor con soltura, haciendo un gesto para levitar la copa, su copa, que había en la mesita de arrimo en la otra muralla, ya que había sido olvidada por sus labios al ser besados por otros más interesantes que un trago de exquisito vino. El chico joven y buen mozo, estaba refugiado en el placentero sonido de la música docta, por lo que sólo negó con un suave pase de cabeza.

Luego de unos momentos replicó: - Deseo... - Dejo la palabra en suspenso mientras el mayor dirigió su mirada a sus ojos. - Quiero quedarme aquí, al menos esta noche- Comenzó la nueva canción siendo causa de otro suspiro placido se dejaba escuchar desde los labios juveniles al aire.

- Pero ya pasará el toque de queda...- Habló con severidad poco usual en su voz. Él no deseaba que se quebrantaran más reglas de las debidas. Ya no más de mentiras que hacían que agonizara con doloroso interés.

-No me importa.- Se escuchó con fuerza y decisión departe del menor.

-Pequeño consentido...- Habló ahora con dulzura, ¿Qué importaba si rompían una que otra regla menor? Si las mayores ya habían sido echadas abajo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con ese pensamiento se en camino por la habitación circular por el sendero de ropas tiradas a lo largo que sus pasos daban más y más recuerdos de lo exquisito que había sido el ligero saludo que se habían dado. Pensaba en lo lejos que habían llegado, en lo ansioso que estaba cuando quedaban sólo en los pasillos del colegio, pensó en cuanto había calado hondo el muchacho en su ser.

Sin darse cuenta la cabeza de cabellos negros lo seguía primero con la mirada, luego levantando su cuerpo pálido y perfecto del cómodo sillón en el cual había caído hacía minutos antes cuando intentó reponer su alma después de haber dado todo su amor.

-ESE...- recalcó la palabra a cada paso que daba, dando cuenta a su completa gala de rasgos felinos que sólo relucían de esa manera con el mayor, porque con los demás simplemente era un Gryffindor más. - es justo, tú problema....Señor -

Una sonrisa llegó del lado donde estaba recargado el pelirrojo de ojos azules llenos de belleza y conocimiento.

-¿Cuándo no ha sido mi problema...? Querido... el punto es que nos quedan sólo minutos antes de que la "clase" se acabe y que yo vuelva... - Los labios menores besaban como los mil demonios, expertos en conquistar sólo que sin darse cuenta, pero a la hora de utilizarlos franqueaban hasta la más fuerte de las razones.

Y volvió a ser olvidada la copa de vino del mayor en una esquina, quebrada en el suelo, en donde las manos del mayor, que en el día anterior había tenido una barba de años de antigüedad y sabiduría, esa noche no tenía ni años encima ni arruga que declarara su edad, tocaban al más joven con travesura y desenfreno. Los labios eran unidos para ser devorados con gracia y hambre de uno del otro volvían al abrazo feroz.

Amor al extremo.

- Es injusto que dure tan poco...- jadeo el menor de ojos verdes como dos estrellas que antes de ser azules o amarillas, se volvían de ese intenso color. La risa del otro hizo que saltaran sus enojos internos y deseara obtener la victoria entre sus manos nuevamente pues comenzaba la pelea de nunca a acabar hasta que la relación termine Hasta que vuelva haber un amanecer en donde todos los chicos de la escuela vuelvan a sus salas y ellos sólo sean lo que el mundo conoce. Estudiante y Director

- Te ocultas... te esconderás nuevamente... Huyes cobarde bajo las estúpidas leyes.... ¡Maldición! Dile a todos d-de una vez que me amas como me dices a mí- Como con la fuerza del cosmos invadía a esos ojos. Los azules de más antigüedad los recibían con intenso amor y, sin hablar más, con su pizca de lujuria que no se quedaba atrás, ya que le encantaban cuando estos ojos esmeraldas reclamaban su amor frente al mundo íntimo, aunque frente aquel mundo entero nunca podrían mostrar abiertamente.

Eran sólo maestro y aprendiz...

-No lo veo tan injusto verte mañana también...- susurro en su oído antes de tocar su piel ofrecida desde el momento en que entró en su lecho.

Ambos sabían que uno de los dos podría morir pronto por eso la luz tenue casi nula del cuarto redondo fue apagada por acto de magia y la música elevada a unos tonos más altos para ocultar el dulce y agrio amor que se demostraban dos seres poderosos del mundo mágico.


End file.
